


Crash Bandicoot one-shot - La abeja y el pavo real

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/160208828573/crash-bandicoot-one-shot-la-abeja-y-el-pavo-real





	Crash Bandicoot one-shot - La abeja y el pavo real

**Author's Note:**

> @mixture-lady y yo hicimos este one-shot en conjunto. Ella me dio las ideas y yo lo escribí. Estas fueron las ideas de ella:  
> \-----  
> Por ejemplo podrias hacer un one shot de la vida de le paon y queen bee  
> Como, como es una chica que le encanta ladybug y recibe el miraculus de la abeja  
> Es inteligente y siempre ayuda a ladybug en las estrategias  
> *coco  
> Por el otro lado Mega-mix intenta tener una vida “normal” pero tiene sus sospechas en quien es ladybug  
> Por alguna razon obtiene el miraculus del pavoreal como regalo por parte de Yaya (quien no le tiene miedo) y con eso intenta ver quienes son en realidad mientras salva a su lady (yaya) si papillon hace algo  
> Pero tambien salva a su otra “lady” (ladybug) cuando mete mucho la pata y esta solo  
> Como tuxedo mask (sailor moon)  
> \-----  
> Me parecieron buenas y si bien, no pude replicar todas sus ideas (intente adjustarlas a como yo considere apropiado), me gusto el resultado. Actualmente me comentó algo muy interesate que espero con ansias. Le doy gracias a todos ustedes quienes les gusta mi au-crossover. Pueden aportar lo que ustedes gusten, es un au que todo mundo puede usar después de todo x’D

Coco es la hermana menor de Crash y Crunch, la chica adorada de la familia bandicoot. Es verdad que es toda una hacker y que sabe karate, pero estar en la pc o crear inventos no es lo único que ella hace todo el día (como algunos envidiosos solían reprocharle a la chica nerd). Tal vez esto nadie de ellos lo sabía, pero ella es la actual portadora del miraculous de la abeja, ¡la inigualable Queen Bee!

El día que ella recibió su miraculous fue cuando sus hermanos y Aku Aku salieron a conseguir algunas frutas wumpas y ella se quedó sola dentro de la casa. Como de costumbre iba a prender su laptop pero en él se encontró una pequeña caja, y cuando la abrió una especie de abeja salió de él y este alegremente le explico que era un kwami y le dijo todo lo que significaba su encuentro. Coco no tardo nada en transformarse y probar los poderes que el traje le ofreció. Y por si fuera poco ese mismo día lucho junto a Volpina, una heroína muy hábil con poderes de ilusionismo.

Como Queen Bee ella es la estrega del grupo por excelencia, como Ladybug le menciono en una ocasión, y no hay día en que trate de dar lo mejor de ella. Justo ahora, ellos acababan de liberar a los hermanos Komodo, quienes huyeron rápidamente para evitar confrontaciones.

“Y yo que creía que yo era rápida” dijo muy divertida Volpina, quien no dejaba de mover de un lado a otro su esponjosa cola.

Chat sonríe aprobatoriamente también risueño a pesar de que esta batalla fue bastante agotadora.

“Al menos obtuvieron su merecido por hoy” dijo Queen Bee un tanto cansada.

“Yo estoy de- ah creo que ya es hora de que me vaya” comenta Ladybug, quien lucía bastante ansioso por irse de ahí.

Todos se despiden y Coco antes de regresar a casa decide pasar por un mercado para comprar algo de comida.

“Ahora no tuve suerte para conseguir material nuevo para el Ladyblog” piensa ella con cierta molestia. No es ningún secreto que ella y sus hermanos son admiradores de Ladybug, al grado de ser los responsables de manejar una página y un club dedicado solamente al portador de la suerte, con una sección dedicada también a los demás héroes por supuesto. Aku Aku mostraba cierta preocupación por esa admiración, pero ella siente que no son obsesivos, solo es algo común que todo mundo hace con las personas a quienes admiras, ¿no?

“!Hey Coco!”

“!Ah, Crunch! ¿Qué haces por aquí?”

“!No podrás creer lo que paso!”

“¿Q-qué paso Crunch, luces muy-“

“!¿Emocionado?! ¡Y no es para menos mira!”

Coco no podía creerlo, Crunch tenía en posesión los posters que ellos habían adquirido la semana pasada. Pero eso no era la sorpresa, sino el hecho de que estaban firmados por nadie más que Ladybug.

“!¿Pero cómo?!

“¡No sé, solo tuve algo de suerte. Toma, este es el tuyo, cuélgalo en tu cuarto hermanita! ¡Voy a buscar a Crash para darle el suyo!”

Crunch se fue tan rápido como llego y Coco compro sus cosas. Ya no sentía ni el cansancio, de hecho se sentía tan emocionada que tan pronto como llegara a casa iba a escanear el poster para subirlo a la red. Al parecer no necesita buscar a Ladybug para que algo de él llegue a ella. No puede dejar de abrazar el poster, ahora lo cuidara con mucho más cuidado que antes.

———————————

Para Mega-Mix no es sencillo ser Le Paon, pues tiene que pretender estar de un bando cuando ayuda al otro sin que Le Papillon, más conocido como Hawk Moth, se dé cuenta. Encima, llevaba siempre su investigación para determinar quiénes son todo los portadores que poseen un kwami, pero sobre todo Ladybug. ¿Por qué? Bueno, siempre ha sentido algo familiar en él y no puede evitar dejar de pensar en ello, al punto de incluso llegarle a ayudar aunque este se molestara ocasionalmente. Todo esto podía agotarlo enormemente en ocasiones y Yaya siempre le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Él no recuerda nada de cómo fue creado o como es que llego aquí, pero desde que había aparecido se encontraba solo hasta que en una ocasión vio a unos mutantes molestar a la joven panda. En esos momentos vio como ella se defendía con gran agilidad de ellos pero aun así decidió ayudarle, huyendo de ahí sin que ella pudiera antes darle las gracias. Mega-Mix ya había tenido problemas al tratar de convivir con otros y por eso decidió vivir en anonimato; sin embargo Yaya siempre trataba de comunicarse con él y Mega-Mix sin más la acepto como alguien parte de su vida. 

Si, Yaya sabe que él es Le Paon, después de todo ella es quien le brindo el miraculous como regalo el día de su cumpleaños. Yaya dijo que él merecía esa oportunidad y que no la desperdiciara, parecía tener confianza en que él haría lo correcto y por supuesto iba a demostrarle que no se equivocó de mutante, apreciaba que ella confiara mucho en él. ¿Eso los hacia romper la regla de que nadie debía saber su identidad? Ninguno de los dos lo sabe, pero cada vez que ella se encuentra en problemas él la ayuda desde las sombras y viceversa. No pueden darse el lujo de verse como los demás lo hacen, siempre es a escondidas, como muchos dirían. Como ahora que están teniendo un picnic a las 2: 30 de la madrugada.

“¿Tienes frio Yaya?” pregunta él con cierta preocupación

“No, yo estoy muy bien con esta cobija. ¿Qué me dices tú Mega-Mix?” dice ella con una sonrisa

“Esto no es nada.” Contesta él regresándole una sonrisa similar a la que ella le dio

Yaya se acerca más a Mega-Mix, recargándose en él mientras bebe un poco de té caliente. Mega-Mix suspira un poco y decide tomar un emparedado de mermelada.

“¿Te sientes bien?”

“Más que bien Yaya, no te preocupes”

“Puedes contarme lo que sea Mega-Mix”

“Lo se Yaya, tal vez solo este cansado. Por cierto en emparedado está muy rico”

“¿Te gusta? Esa es la mermelada que preparo para el restaurante. Deberías de venir algún día”

“Tal vez lo haga”

Los dos dejaron de hablar y siguieron comiendo mientras miraban el cielo nocturno desde el patio trasero de la casa de ella. Son momentos como estos que Mega-Mix siempre trata de tener junto a Yaya, no hay día en que no deje de pensar en ello. Ladybug y Yaya son dos de sus más grandes prioridades para él, no dejaría que nada ni nadie los lastimasen a ellos. Es cierto, como están las cosas ahora hace que sea un poco difícil para él descifrar la identidad de los demás portadores sin que este revele sus verdaderas intenciones a Hawk Moth, sin embargo piensa que tiene tiempo para ello, después de todo él y Yaya son felices y eso le basta por ahora.


End file.
